1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to chip scale module and methods for making the same, and more particularly to a chip scale module used in a camera module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Camera modules are currently being used in a variety of different mobile terminals, such as portable phones, smart phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants, laptops, and the like. FIG. 1 is a related art camera module. Referring to FIG. 1, the related camera module is generally depicted as reference number 100. The camera module includes a lens module 102, a substrate 104, a die 106, e.g., image sensor, a surface mount device (SMD) 108 and an IR glass 110. The lens module 102 includes a lens holder 112, lens barrel 114, and lens 116. The image sensor may include a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor or the like. The SMD 108 is directly coupled to the substrate 104 and bonding wires 118. As demand for high quality images increases, the damage for larger dies also increases. At the same time the demand for smaller mobile terminals is also increasing. However, the related art has some limitations due to the space required for wire bonding and places to arrange the SMD as the die increases in size. For example, as the die size increases there is no space for wire bonding or SMDs.